Witches, Wizards, and a Demon?
by Starry Death
Summary: Kurama gets a letter from Hogwarts telling him that he would have to protect the school from a demon Voldemort works for. How will Kurama kill the demon, if he could destroy all of Maikai with a slash? RR! Changed Chapter 3. Promise this story is great!
1. In Which It All Started

Witches, Wizards, and a Demon?  
  
Author's Note: Ok people! This is a crossover between Yu Yu Hakusho and Harry Potter! Hope ya like! Oh, and only Kurama will be in Hogwarts, but the other characters will appear!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and only the people who I made up are mines.  
  
~T_T~T_T~T_T~T_T~T_T~T_T~T_T~T_T~  
  
Kurama looked at his watch. Only 63 more minutes till school... Yipee... But something quite amazing happened... A bird just so suddenly landed on Kurama's shoulder.  
  
"What the? Huh?" He opened the envelope that was in the bird's feet. "Weird... It said, ' To Shuichi Minamino, Halfway to Kokawantai...'" He gasped at the words in the letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Minamino,  
  
We are happy to inform you that you WILL go to Hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have already gotten information from Koenma that you have a promotion to be an assistant to the Rantei Tantei. Apparently, I believe that the leader was found out to be a demon, and got fired, am I correct? But I also believe that if you do not do what Koenma says, you will go to prison in the Spirit World. I have been given permission to say that you will be protecting this school from Voldemort, an evil wizard that had convicted more than a thousand deaths, not that it's even ¼ of your murders. To be honest, I want you to keep an eye on a young boy named Harry Potter. You will be in Gryffindor, which Harry is in, also your natural house. There is a list of supplies in the back of this letter, and you are informed that you'll be in sixth year. We are expecting to see you in Hogwarts, if not, then prison I presume. Also, please do not tell any of our staff members or students that you are a demon. That will only cause trouble.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
Kurama rubbed his eyes with his free left hand and read the letter again. It wasn't everyday you get to go to a magical school! He quickly ran back home.  
  
"Mother!" A woman appeared.  
  
"Shuichi? Weren't you at school?" She asked. Kurama thought and thought about how he would explain this. "Um... Mother?" Kurama waited until he got a curious nod. "Do you know anything about Hogwarts?" His mother gasped.  
  
"Shuichi! You mean to say... you were accepted? But I had always thought you were a muggle. When you were 11 and didn't get accepted... Oh! I was a witch! Maybe that's how you got it!" Kurama eyes widened. So he need not tell a lie? He was going to say it was a university that is for gifted ones.  
  
His mother, Shiori, looked at a calendar behind her. "Oh my! Only a week till school! Shuichi, I have a friend, Molly, who might be some help taking you there, so I'll give her a ... call and get you a ticket to London! I'm so happy for you! Wait right here!"  
  
Kurama waited for a LONG time in the living room, while watching the news. He noticed it was already 2 hours before Shiori came in happily.  
  
"Shuichi! I got you the tickets! Here!" Kurama looked at her hand. So that was what the car sound was for. She went out to get tickets! "My friend Molly will be at the airport. Now how am I suppose to get you money...?" Kurama quickly replied. "I'll use my allowance mom. Don't worry." Shiori smiled. Kurama knew Koenma already had given his a fortune because he found a key in the envelope that had a note saying it was his bank key.  
  
Kurama looked at the ticket. It was tomorrow for the flight. "Um... Mom..?" Shiori looked at him. "Oh! Um... Well... There was only space tomorrow for this week so... We better start packing!"  
  
Kurama sighed and started heading up his room for packing.  
  
~T_T~T_T~T_T~T_T~T_T~T_T~T_T~  
  
Kurama looked at his ticket and got to his seat. Next to him was a woman, about her mid twenties. She had dark brown locks that came barely to her neck, and stunning brown eyes. This was going to be a LONG ride.  
  
Hour 1  
  
Kurama looked up at the woman who just called him young man. "Yes madam?" he replied. The woman smiled at Kurama's politeness. "I forgot how long it took up to get to England?"  
  
Kurama smiled and replied, "About 20 hours I believe." (A/N: I have NO idea okay?!?!?!) The woman nodded and said, "I'm Hanamurasaki." Kurama's eyes widened at the long name. "Er-I'm Shuichi Minamino... Mrs. Hanomisakushi??" Hanamurasaki laughed. (Boy did that take me long to type! I had to look up for the words in her name.)" "Yes, well, everyone calls me Hana, or Saki. I know my name is LONG. It took my a few weeks to learn my own name myself!" Kurama grinned. "What does it mean?" Hana opened a book from her bag and replied, " Hanamurasaki means inspirational, idealistic, and dramatic qualities. Hanamurasaki also means you have a clever, deep mind and the talent to excel in highly inspirational lines of endeavor as a dramatist, musician, writer, or artist. You can be lifted by beauty in all forms and are at the most creative when inspired. Your expressive, affectionate nature responds quickly through your feelings, but you must guard against being possessive and jealous.  
  
"Now, let's see what your name means, shall we? Your name of Shuichi has made you versatile and creative. There is hardly anything you cannot do if you put your mind to it, but a driving urge leads you to one experience after another, seldom finishing what you start. You cannot find peace of mind or lasting contentment in anything you do. As soon as a challenge is met, boredom sets in, and you yearn for another experience. This restlessness makes it difficult for you to assume responsibility and to establish stable, progressive conditions in your life. Yes, by your surprised look, I like to keep this handy name analyze book."  
  
Kurama asked yet again another question. "Do you know what Kurama means?"  
  
Hana nodded and flipped some pages. "The name of Kurama has given you a very imaginative, creative mind. You always have new ideas, but too often they are for an easy way out of a difficulty, or an easy way of making money. You are not inclined to apply yourself consistently to a job and to reach the fulfillment of your goals through perseverance and hard work. The influence of this name has caused you to feel unsettled emotionally and mentally. You are never satisfied with conditions, because your feelings and desires are so changeable. Hence you seek change in order to have the opportunity for travel, new experiences, and new friends and associates. There are people in your association who could influence you unfavorably and thereby mislead you; disillusionment, embarrassment, and bitter experiences then become your lot.  
  
"Hm... sounds quite betray able... must be quite sly. Is he one of your friends?"  
  
Kurama nodded. "Yes... very close... but he... he... was murdered..."  
  
Hana gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry!"  
  
Kurama shook his head no. "But... somehow... I think I could've gone with him... He had saved my life far more than once."  
  
Hana looked sadly at Kurama. "How so?"  
  
"Kurama saved me when I was against this man named Karasu. He almost killed me. Then again there was this guy who was envious of me. (A/N: You know! The guy who was Yomi's man? The one that had calculated Kurama as 800 something? But he was really 15000 something? That guy? Forgot his name though.) He also saved me there. Then this guy who was ordered by someone also tried to kill me. ( That one was the kid with the Idon box remember? In the Dark Tournament?) He was really a lifesaver... "  
  
Hana sighed and looked at the younger man... well... okay! So Kurama was like, a few centuries older but she doesn't know! "So, do tell me about your best friends."  
  
Kurama smiled to the fact that she was trying to comfort him. "Well, you can say I have some close friends. But 3 of them are very close to me." Hana smiled to the fact that Kurama was cheered. "How so? Do tell Shuichi."  
  
"Well, one's named Hiei Jaganshi. Let me tell you, he is VERY anti-social!" Hana laughed slightly. "Really?" Kurama nodded. "He has a sister a sweet as sugar, and their both twins! But the fact is that Yukina doesn't know that Hiei is her brother... or so I think... (Remember in the end of the series Hiei was going to make Kurama give Yukina the teargem? But Kurama refused and made Hiei give it to her personally?)"  
  
Hana looked confused. "Why?" "Well, because I made him tell her, though I'm not quite sure if he did yet..." Kurama explained. Hana nodded. "My other friend is Kazuma Kuwabara. He has a crush on Yukina, but doesn't know that she is Hiei's sister. He always argues with Hiei too!" Hana laughed at that one.  
  
"I also have another close friend, well, maybe the closest of all, Yusuke." Kurama said. Hana made a surprised look. "You mean Urameshi?" Kurama nodded.  
  
"Why, I heard he was a bully!" Kurama laughed at what Hana had just said. "Don't worry, with a single slap, his girlfriend can control him like a dog."  
  
Hour 5  
  
Kurama and Hana had chatted for a long time before Hana had gone to sleep, leaving Kurama alone with his thoughts. "Mister?" Kurama turned his face to a waitress. "Yes?" Kurama replied.  
  
"Here is the lunch menu. I'll give one to your mother." Kurama nodded and said, "Oh! She's not my mother. My mother is still in Japan." The waitress blushed and nodded. "I'll be back when you have chosen."  
  
"Mrs. Hana? Mrs. Hana? Wake up now. There is the lunch-" but before he could finish his lunch menu, Hana was up straight looking in the menu. Kurama sweat dropped.  
  
About 5 minutes later, the waitress was back. "I will take your order." (A/N: Look, this is 1st class alright?) Hana spoke first. "I would like a plate of sushi, 22 pieces. Coke, a double sized cheeseburger, shrimp combo, and a bowl of hot and spicy soup." Hana smiled. Kurama and the waitress sweat dropped.  
  
"Um... I'll have lemon ice tea and 5 pieces of sushi with rice...." Kurama said. Hana looked at him weirdly. "Really Shuichi! Whatever does your mother feed you with? That is so less food!" Kurama just smiled and said he didn't feel all that hungry. The waitress nodded and whispered to Kurama, who wasn't in the window seat, "Now I know why you aren't related to her..." Kurama sweat dropped at this.  
  
Hour 12  
  
Kurama fell asleep about 3 hours after his lunch. And believe it or not, Hana had finish her lunch before him and asked for 3 more helpings.  
  
Hour 18  
  
Kurama and Hana yet chatted more.  
  
"Say, so your going to school in England? Well, I could always let you stay at my place before school starts..." Hana started. Kurama's eyes led up. "Really?!?!?!" Hana nodded. "Well, but you have to do a little makeover with your hair... I own a salon in England."  
  
Shiori had told Kurama to cut his hair for a long time, so he agreed. "I also have a daughter. I'm married to an English man, as you can see. Why not spend your winter break with me?" Kurama nodded. It was so good to have friends.  
  
Down to the airport!  
  
"Oh, um, my mother's friend is going to but supplies with me because her son also goes to my school." Kurama told Hana.  
  
Hana nodded and wrote her address in a piece of paper.  
  
@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$  
  
Kurama had parted away from Hana and looked around for a group of redheads, as his mother had described the Weasleys. He then spotted a group of red.  
  
Kurama made his way to the group. There were a woman, who Kurama had thought was Molly, and 6 boys and a young girl. Wow... BIG family...  
  
"Um... you're Molly Weasley I presume?" Kurama asked. The woman nodded.  
  
"Yes, well let me introduce Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, I mean George, Fred, Ron, and Ginny. You must be Shuichi Minamino?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
Kurama nodded, and then noticed that Ginny was blushing. Oh well, happens all the time.  
  
@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$  
  
They all got into a blue car. Kurama talked to Bill, Percy, and Charlie while Fred and George were giving tips to Ron on how to make Draco suffer. And Ginny... well, she kept on staring at Kurama's face. (Look, this is NOT and I repeat NOT a Ginny/Kurama fic alright?)  
  
When the got to the wall, Molly did the tapping dance with her wand on the wall. "Shuichi, I welcome you to Diagon Alley!"  
  
@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$  
  
Author's note: ALL FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPPIE!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. In Which Kurama Starts Glaring

Witches, Wizards, and a Demon?  
Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO AND HARRY POTTER ALRIGHT?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$  
  
Kurama looked at the amazing surroundings and gawped. Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Well, first off, Gringotts!" Kurama nodded.  
  
As they came to the front door, Kurama, with his sharp eyes, had read too quickly for a normal pair of eyes to see a sign that had hung up on the door.  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed.  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours'  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
Kurama gulped at that. He remembered coming in a bank ran by goblins in his Youko years...  
  
Kurama came up to a goblin and said, "Um... Vault for Shuichi Minamino."  
  
The goblin nodded. "Key?" Kurama handed him the key. Another goblin came up and escorted them when Mrs. Weasley had showed the goblin her key.  
  
Kurama was the only one who hadn't turned green at the ride. Why? Well, let's just say 2 rides from Yusuke and you think why the hell is Yomi dangerous anyways?  
  
Kurama had come to Mrs. Weasley's vault first. There was a single Galleon and 2 Knuts. She took the 3 little coins and pocketed it with a pouch. The ride to Kurama's vault was VERY LONG.  
  
"AH!!" There was a dragon guarding Kurama's vault. It roared and roared with complete anger. Kurama looked at him straight in the eyes. /I know you are scared, but we don't want to hurt you/ Kurama whispered softly in demonic language. Dragons were half demons, as you can see, and all of the demons know demonic tongue, half, one-fourth, as long as you have any demon blood. The dragon sniffed the hand Kurama had stretched out. Kurama smiled and patted him on the head. The Weasleys and the goblin had their jaws dropped WAY DOWN.  
  
Kurama looked at them weirdly. "Well? What are we waiting for?"  
  
When they came to site of Kurama's vault, there was nothing but Galleons. Millions of billions and trillions of them! The goblin gasped. His fortune was at least 50 times more than the Malfoy's money altogether.  
  
The Weasley's mouth hanged WIDE opened. Kurama took out a pouch and poured it full. He smiled and handed it to Mrs. Weasley. "Oh no! I can't! I already have... hey... where's my pouch?" Mrs. Weasley gasped. The pouch Kurama was holding looked exactly like hers. "Yes, well, this is my gratitude for your kind assistants. At least a simple gift. I already have so much." Kurama smiled. "But..." Mrs. Weasley began.  
  
Kurama cut her off. "But nothing. I want you to have it and you will keep it." Kurama handed her the money, and after a lot of sentences on how she shouldn't accept or how she has to accept, Kurama won the victory and Mrs. Weasley got the money. Kurama then filled up his own pouch.  
  
The way back was no different then the way to the vaults. Let's just say a group of red and green was flashing there way there. Kurama grinned and thought, 'Whoa... I never thought Yusuke's driving was actually useful...'  
  
@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$  
  
"Alright! Come on, Ginny, Ron, Shuichi! Get your supplies! I'll go with the other boys to buy there needs for work. And Shuichi, thank you for the money. I couldn't say that to you on the way back, because well, instead of words, I'm afraid my lunch would get out..." Mrs. Weasley said. Kurama laughed at that.  
  
"Well, first off, robes for you!" Ron said. He was starting to like Shuichi more and more by the second. Kurama nodded and looked around.  
  
"Do you think we can buy a few extra things...?" Kurama asked, looking at a book, 'How to Make People get Away from You to Get Some Peace, By Tinkerbelle.' and, 'How to Give Yourself an Illusion Makeover, By Peter Pan.' (A/N: Look, I just came back with the most revolting, horrible, disgusting movie!!! I hate that Peter Pan!!! Damn you (Insert the immature friend's name that I won't expose because that way if you knew her, you would also be dragged into a life horror movie because she loves fairy tales.) I WOULD'VE LOVED THE LAST SAMURAI!!!)  
  
"Uh... Shuichi?" Ron asked, trying to wake up Kurama from the daydream he had about making sure no more rabies fans girls would follow him. Curly orange hair.... always wears blue... Kitty lover... Brown eyes... Hm... That way NOBODY would like him... 'Is it me or did I just describe Kuwabara???' Kurama thought.  
  
"Hello????" Ron tried again. "Huh? Oh. Sorry, was spacing out." Kurama replied. Then, they stepped into Madam Malkins's Robes for All Occasions. "Hey Shuichi, let's look at your list." Kurama nodded at Ron's commanded. Ginny just kept there following them. (A/N: Hehe... I almost forgot Ginny...)  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY  
  
Uniform Sixth-year will require:  
Three sets of plain work robes. (Color of choice)  
One plain pointed hat (Color of choice) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (Color of choice, color of choice fastenings)  
One dancing robe (Color of choice) for special occasions  
One fancy pointed hat (Color of choice)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
Set Books- You should have a list of books according to your career.  
(Kurama quickly went through the envelope to find a list for an auror  
career.)  
  
Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (Material of your choice, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
  
6th year students can bring any kind of legal pets.  
  
"Wow! There are a lot of things that say we can choose our own colors!  
Cool!" Ron exclaimed. Kurama nodded.  
  
Kurama bought a blood red robe, dark, dark, green, and a simple black  
one. He also bought a VERY dark blood red dancing robe. Kurama also  
bought a leather black pointed hat. He then bought a pair of black  
protective gloves, and one winter cloak of the color, yet again, blood  
red, with sliver fastenings. He bought a solid gold cauldron; much to the  
cashier's surprise he actually had enough money.  
  
He then bought books. Kurama got all the books he needed, and decided to  
pick out a few of his own like for his free likes. "Hm... Ron, Ginny, do  
you think I'll have any enemies there?" Kurama asked. Ron and Ginny  
nodded. Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Who?" "Heh, Evil Draco." The siblings  
said in union. Kurama smiled and picked up the book he was looking at,  
'How to Curse Your Friends or Enemies with Nothing but Fun, Fun, Fun  
Spells, By James Hook. (I still hate Peter Pan...).  
  
Kurama got a gold telescope and a set of crystal phials later. Kurama  
then stepped foot into Ollivanders. Mr. Ollivander looked up at the young  
boy, escorted by 2 other redheads. "Ah, yes, another costumer. I don't  
quite remember seeing you..." Kurama nodded. "I'm Shuichi Minamino." Mr.  
Ollivander nodded. "And please let me try something that you would give  
to a fox." Kurama told him. Mr. Ollivander looked at him. "Why?" "There  
are some things, some one just can't tell for a very good reason." Kurama  
replied, a little harsh to the fact that he was letting Youko get to him  
a little.  
  
Mr. Ollivander nodded and handed him a really nice looking wand he found  
about 10 minutes later. "A single strand of a sliver fox's fur, moon  
wood, 12 inches. But let me warn you, Mr. Minamino. If you get hurt  
trying to use that wand, it is not healable. For it is a great risk using  
that wand. If you do not hold the power the wand needs, then you are  
either having almost all your life drained-if you're lucky, or you'll be  
dead. Not even 'You-Know-Who' might handle it. (Ginny and Ron gasped) But  
I heard from Dumbledore that I should give you a very strong wand, or  
have my shop destroyed. I wish you luck my boy."  
  
Kurama felt a surge of power on him. His eyes widened as he felt  
something through his veins... Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Then that's 85  
galleons. Yes. This wand is the most precious, powerful thing I have. But  
if you're angered a bit, it will become a lethal weapon." Kurama snorted.  
"Then you should make more, though 1 far more powerful than any others  
for I know a man who is much stronger." Mr. Ollivander nodded and waved  
goodbye while Ginny and Ron gawped at the evil tone in Kurama's voice.  
  
After Kurama got control of himself, they went to the new 'Relib's Pet  
Shop.'. Kurama looked around, and then spotted a little wolf,  
blindfolded, maybe of a cub. Kurama picked up the cage and went up to the  
cashier. "Excuse me, can I buy this wolf, and may I ask why he is  
blindfolded?" The cashier looked at him like crazy. "Well... To answer  
your question about him being blindfolded, it is because when he takes  
off the blindfold, then the first person he sees will be his master. But  
are you sure you want one? It is 110 galleons for a wolf... I understand  
if you can't afford- (Kurama gave her 110 galleons) it... Whoa! What are  
you?!?!?! Rich?!?!?!?!?" "Yep, he's rich alright!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Right... now... let's take you to the restroom there and you can take  
off his blindfold alone." The cashier said. Kurama nodded, got the cage,  
and walked to the restroom. About 2 minutes later, he walked out with a  
wolf by his feet. "Here, I don't really want the cage." Kurama said. The  
cashier looked more surprised. "But a wolf is ever so wild!" Kurama shook  
his head. "Nah, I think I'll manage."  
  
~*~  
  
"WHOHOO! Finally finished shopping! Hey, mum! Shuichi, Ginny, and I are  
finished with our shopping!" Ron exclaimed. Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Alright  
then- ACK!!!! IS THAT A WOLF!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?? DON'T MOVE SHUICHI!" Kurama  
sweat-dropped. "Um... I bought him... He's my pet..." Kurama said. Mrs.  
Weasley calmed down a bit. "Oh... But is... he... tamed...?" Kurama shook  
his head no. Mrs. Weasley backed up a bit. "Ok... umm... Shall... We...  
Go...? Shuichi... Where exactly are you staying?"  
  
"At a friend's house." Kurama answered her. Mrs. Weasley nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Knock, knock. "Coming!" Kurama looked down at the short girl with bushy  
brown hair (And blushing because Kurama's so cute!) and was holding a  
cat. "Um... Yes?" She asked. "Is a woman by the name of Hana here?"  
Kurama asked, while Mitsuhiro, the name he had given the wolf, was on the  
ground, just staring at the girl. "Oh, MOM!!! THERE'S A BOY HERE WHO SAYS  
HE REQUESTS TO SEE YOU!!!" She shouted. Hana soon came into view. "Oh!  
Shuichi! I was wondering when you'd be here! Shuichi, this is my  
daughter, Hermione Granger. (Surprise!) Hermione, this is Shuichi  
Minamino." Hana introduced. "Hermione, please take him to his room."  
Hermione nodded. Somehow, Hana and her daughter kept glancing at  
Mitsuhiro.  
  
The room was average. A bed, a desk, and a small bathroom. Kurama simply  
threw his suitcase on the bed and petted Mitsuhiro on the head. "Shuichi!  
Remember I said you'll have to have a makeover with your hair so you can  
stay here?" Hana shouted from downstairs. Kurama stiffed. "Er--- Ok..."  
  
He went down, and got into a black car. "Hermione's getting a haircut  
too." Hana said. Kurama could see Hermione stiffen on the 'Getting a  
haircut' part. Sad, huh?  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione went first, and about 2 minutes later, she looked... no  
different.... then Kurama went next.  
  
Hana held up a picture of a boy. "This is how you'll look like." Kurama  
gulped. His hair was red. Not black. His hair was curly. Not straight.  
His hair was long. Not short. "Uh..." Kurama oh so wisely stated. Hana  
smiled. "Alright! Let's cut it first, then dye it, then straighten it!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama looked at the mirror, disbelief written all over his face. Ok,  
let's see, his hair was so short, straight, and black!! But he had to  
admit, he did look very attractive in that style. Yes, even more  
attractive than before.  
  
Kurama sighed as Hana went over and over on how he should've done that  
before. He didn't exactly like the squeaky sounds that were coming out of  
Hana's mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, what school are you going to?" Hana asked at dinner. Her husband was  
on a business trip in Australia. "Hogwarts."  
  
Cling!  
  
Both forks of mother and daughter fell on the floor. "You denote you're a  
wizard?!?!??!" The exclaimed in union. "Er-um..." Kurama thought about  
how big of a trouble he was in. "Oh!! I'm a witch! So you went to Diagon  
Alley! Who did you go with?!?!?! I might know him or her!" Hermione  
exclaimed excited.  
  
"Er-The Weasley's..." Hermione's eyes led up. "You met Ron?!?!?!?! How  
was he doing? Was Harry with him? What did you acquire?" Kurama sweat-  
dropped as Hermione continued asking him about Diagon Alley.  
  
"Um... yes I met Ron... Yes, he was doing fine... No, I don't have any  
idea who Harry is-" Kurama was yet again cut off. "You mean you don't  
recognize who he is!?!?!? He's 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'! How can you not be  
familiar with 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'" Hermione exclaimed. Was she  
loquacious! (A/N: To those who has poor vocabulary or wasn't old enough  
to learn loquacious, it means talkative. Happy people who has no idea of  
what loquacious means?)  
  
Kurama sighed. "Right..." Hermione promptly shutted up. 'Yeah, stupid  
friggin' human finally stops talking.' Kurama thought. "So, you're a  
transfer student then?" Hana asked. Kurama nodded simply.  
  
Hermione smiled happily. "But do you know which house you're in? I mean,  
Ravenclaw is good, and so is Gryffindor, but I doubt you will be in  
Slytherin because..." Kurama tuned out the rest and thought, 'Great! Now  
the damn girl starts talking AGAIN!' "Shuichi...? Hello? Shuichi?!?!?!"  
Kurama's head snapped up to see Hana waving a hand in front of him.  
  
"Hm? Sorry..." Hana smiled and whispered as Hermione rambled on about why  
he won't be in Hufflepuff too, "Don't mind her... Just tune her out...  
sometimes she can ramble for hours, and believe me, I am NOT  
exaggerating."  
  
Kurama chuckled a little as Hermione finished. "I'll be in Gryffindor, as  
Albus- er- (Kurama saw the slight frown on Hermione's face when he didn't  
say Professor Dumbledore.) Professor Dumbledore said." Hermione nodded.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Since you are going to stay here for 2 more days, why  
not go shopping with me and my mother?" Kurama froze on the 'shopping'  
part. He absolutely hated shopping. After all, he is a thief.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama sighed in exasperation. He was in the mall, there, with girls  
giggling at him while Hana and Hermione were in a perfume store. He  
looked around to see nobody but strangers, and well, mostly the boys,  
since girls has been screaming out there names and phone numbers like  
there was no tomorrow. Hermione came out looking please with the things  
she bought, all in her hand.  
  
Hana came out later, smiling too, only more evilly... "Say... Shuichi...  
Ever tried punk clothing?"  
  
Kurama looked at her. "Excuse me?"  
  
~*~  
Shoot... someone just asked Kurama to sign her bra... Kurama was in baggy  
black pants, a white T-shirt that said, 'i'M nO aNgEl!' in the front and,  
'CuZ i'M mOrE eViL tHaN tHe DeViL' in the back, while wearing a black  
leather jacket. "Hey Hades, opps, I mean, you are, after all eviler,  
right? So are you still a virgin?" Kurama sighed. A girl with a VERY  
tight red skirt and a VERY revealing top was there- trying to flirt with,  
'Hades'. "No. Now shoo off because, since I'm more evil than the devil, I  
won't resist trying to kill someone right now." Actually, that was true.  
Kurama was getting annoyed by the second. Besides, he wasn't a virgin.  
What do you expect from a bandit? God, he was actually more evil than the  
devil, but there were even crueler people- or demons-. Hana and Hermione  
were in a jewelry store and they wouldn't let him have his normal clothes  
back.  
  
Kurama cursed a long string of words before Hana and Hermione came back,  
smiling. But their smile faded a little when Kurama glared at them. With  
golden eyes. "Er--- I suppose.... you want your clothes back..." Hana  
said, while handing him his normal clothing. Kurama snatched it and  
headed towards the restroom. "Glaring should be illegal!!" Hana stated-  
no louder than a whisper.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
ATTENTION: Author's Note: Okay, I know you people probably don't like  
Kurama's hair changed so here, vote for it. If you want his original hair  
style, then tell me. If not, then tell me too! So vote now. Also, vote if  
you want Kurama/Hermione, Kurama/Cho, Kurama/Ginny, or Kurama/Nobody.  
Tell me ad I'll see what I can do. And if you want to add anything to  
vote on, review and I'll see. But if nobody votes, I'll do a little twist  
on the romance and make sure all of the three girls like him. Then, I'll  
see if anybody would even bother reviewing to see who they think Kurama  
should end up with- leave it as a mystery- or have him end up with  
nobody. And to tell you people, I hate Botan/Kurama. I'm a strong  
Koenma/Botan supporter. And also, if anybody wants Shizuru/Kurama, well,  
just tell me, because I can do that too. 


	3. In Which Kurama Goes to School

Witches, Wizards, and a Demon?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kurama looked around. "Er—Hana, where is Platform 9 and three-quarters?" he asked. "Um... There..." Hana nodded in the direction of a red brick column. "Follow Hermione and you'll get the point." Hermione, edging slowly away from Mitsuhiro who was growling at her, turned and ran through the 'entrance' to the train. Hana looked confused by the expression on Kurama's face. Not surprised. Hana hadn't known that Kurama was a bandit who had experienced far more amazing things than that.  
  
Kurama waved goodbye and walked calmly through the brick and into the platform. A huge red train greeted his eyes. He looked around to see Hermione chatting with Ron and another boy he didn't know. Not wanting to disturb them, Kurama scanned the place to see Ginny and a black-haired girl talking animatedly. "Shuuichi!" Ginny had seen him and now waved at him shyly. He smiled and walked towards her and her friend.  
  
"Hello." Kurama greeted the girls. The black-haired girl and Ginny both blushed. "This is Cho Chang," Ginny introduced her friend. "Cho, this is Shuuichi Minamino." Cho blushed even deeper.  
  
"Oi! Shuuichi! You never told me that you were staying at Hermione's house!" Kurama turned and saw Ron shouting up to him. He shrugged. "Shuuichi," Hermione began, motioning towards the boy she had been talking to earlier, "this is Harry Potter."  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama looked at Harry and studied him. After all, the boy WAS his mission. Harry was looking out the window of their compartment, as though remembering something. Kurama often did that himself...  
  
"So, Harry, tell me about your family," Kurama said, hoping to know more about his mission.  
  
Harry looked at him solemnly. "They're dead..."  
  
Kurama's smile faded. He was about to say something appropriately consoling when the door suddenly slammed open.  
  
Harry frowned. "Malfoy." A blond boy with an evil sneer and 2 goons behind him was glaring at Ginny, who just woke up by the noise; Harry, who was glaring back at the boy; and Kurama, who was remembering that he had bought the curse book because of Malfoy.  
  
"So, got yourself another friend, Potty? What's your name?" Malfoy sneered. "Shuuichi Minamino," Kurama replied. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "You're Asian? Your eyes are green! Is one of your parents a foreigner?" he asked.  
  
Kurama shook his head no. "What do you know? We have here a boy whose mother is a weirdo that-"But Malfoy couldn't finish his sentence, since Kurama suddenly punched him in the stomach. Malfoy's eyes widened as Kurama pushed off his goons. For such a fragile-looking boy, he was surprisingly strong. Kurama was ready to punch Malfoy again, so he lifted his right hand, ready to aim.  
  
"Shuuichi! Don't!" Hermione, who was standing in the doorway with Ron, said. Ron was laughing, but he stopped shortly after Hermione hit him pretty hard on the head.  
  
"Ron, you shouldn't be happy about Shuuichi hitting a student!" Hermione scolded. Ron calmed down a bit, and then grinned. "If it's that wrong, how come I can see your mouth twitching? Huh?" Hermione faintly blushed and told him to hush.  
  
Kurama sat peacefully down on his chair as if he had never hit Malfoy. Malfoy and his goons took out their wands, but then realization hit them, as there were 5 against 3. Malfoy scrammed out with his goons—who had a lot of bruises.  
  
Everyone in the room was happy, though Hermione was the only one trying to hide it.  
  
Ron and Hermione went back to the front, and Harry and Ginny was left chatting happily with Kurama about the people in the school, the stuff going on in the school, and the school never less.  
  
~*~  
  
"We're supposed to get on a carriage!" Ginny chirped, smiling at Kurama with obvious respect. Kurama smiled and nodded.  
  
As they walked towards a carriage, his eyes widened. There were horses that were bare of nothing but bones. Kurama noticed that the students were just going on carriages like the skeletons were not even there. "Okay... Are carriages being pulled by moving horse skeletons safe?" Kurama quietly asked Harry. Harry turned around, surprised. "You mean... you can see the thestrals?" Harry asked. Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't they a little too big to be unnoticed?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well... that's because only people who had seen people die... could see thestrals... I saw a friend and my godfather die..." Harry's voice trailed off as he looked down. "If you don't mind my asking... who did you see die?"  
  
Kurama smiled. He had seen far more than a million deaths, though he cannot say this to others.  
  
"I saw a friend die, too," Kurama replied. Harry nodded, as they got on a carriage and sped off to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama saw the castle, which was truly big. He let in the fresh smell of clean air, since there was grass and trees everywhere. As he looked at the castle again, he could see that there was pretty much windows. But even though this castle was big, it was not even 1/100th as big as the biggest building Kurama had ever seen.  
  
Kurama looked up at the ceiling, from which light rain seemed to fall. The air was filled with excitement. Dumbledore smiled. "Settle down. This year, we have a new student, Shuuichi Minamino, from Japan. He is an exchange student, though we haven't had one for 500 years. He will be in Gryffindor," he announced. Kurama tried not to smirk as he calmly met Malfoy's glare. He sat down next to Ron and some other girl, who was blushing.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "Also, I would like to introduce a new subject." Dumbledore waited for the whole student body to quiet down. "Physical Education, led by Professor Genkai, who is also our new Dark Arts professor. She is currently not here right now. Shall we begin the sorting?"  
  
Kurama's jaw dropped. GENKAI was coming?!  
  
~*~  
  
After the feast, Kurama, being the curious, but dead right gorgeous, fox he is, and since tonight was a crescent moon, and since he'll have to transform, he sneaked out his bed and went into the forbidden forest, and also, can you believe I wrote all of this in one sentence?  
  
Kurama stepped out slowly into the moonlight, silently feeling the pain soar through his body and turning him into the death he is.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wonderful as usual, Ms. Granger! Absolutely wonderful!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed as Hermione pulled off yet another flawless exercise with her wand. Kurama looked at Harry, who was secretly playing hangman with Ron while Flitwick was telling Hermione how good she was.  
  
Kurama was doing every class smoothly and quietly, finishing each exercise not too early. He could not wait for Dark Arts to see Genkai. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were discussing what Professor Genkai could be like. "So, what do you think Genkai would be like, Shuuichi?" Ron asked. "I think she'd be quite mean to a point, but would be a very good teacher. I'm also guessing pink hair." Ron just laughed. "Pink hair?" Kurama shrugged as Ron stopped laughing the moment he saw a grayish pink-haired old woman glance straight at their group.  
  
Kurama sat next to Harry, as he was at the side. "Good morning, class. I am Genkai, and I don't expect you to call me Professor Genkai. Is that understood?" Genkai announced at the class, who nodded. "Okay, now, I want 30 pushups each, people!! Move it! Hurry up!"  
  
Kurama sighed and went to work. He thought about how in the world Yusuke managed to live 6 months with her.  
  
~*~  
  
Lavender and Parvati blushed madly and giggled as Kurama sat at a chair near theirs. Being the bookworm he is, Kurama brought his homework along to do while dining. Kurama was concentrating on his Charms assignment when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Hades," a sly voice said. Kurama groaned inwardly. He turned to face the girl who had called him Hades in the mall. "I'm Melissa, the one and only." She had slick blonde hair that went smoothly just past her shoulders. Her blue eyes flicked over him interestedly.  
  
"Get your disgusting hands off my shoulders." It was a command, and Melissa followed. Melissa smiled, and whispered in his ears. "Well, I never thought Hades would be in Gryffindor. I would love to have Hades to be in Slytherin, like me." She put her hands on his shoulder again.  
  
Kurama put his hand on Melissa's arm, and all while that Melissa thought Kurama was trying to flirt with her, so she let his hand stay there. But she should've not let him do that, because then, Kurama squeezed it really hard, and she flinch at the pain. "I thought I told you not to touch me," Kurama said in a low, cold voice.  
  
Melissa then catches Snape's appearance and took this chance to scream in pain. "That'll be 10 points from Gryffindor and detention for you, Mr. Minamino," a snarl said.  
  
Kurama frowned a little, but calmly nodded anyways. This made Snape a bit mad at how Kurama was taking it. Kurama finished his meal, and went to the Gryffindor common room, since Harry was going to be there to do his homework.  
  
~*~  
  
Koenma-  
  
I need to have Hiei to go to Slytherin so he could see if there are any death eaters spying on Hogwarts, since it is to be said there is. Also, I want to ask you why Genkai is here.  
  
Kurama-  
  
He had written it in Japanese. Kurama borrowed Hedwig, Harry's white owl, and watched as she flew off, wondering if she'll find Koenma.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shuuichi! Wait up! Shuuichi!" A young woman was chasing at what looked like a 3 year old version of Kurama.  
  
Is that me?  
  
"Tag! You're it, Shuuichi!" A girl with waist-length brown locks laughed as she patted a 7-year-old Kurama, who smiled back and ran to tag her.  
  
Was that my childhood friend?  
  
"What? Shuuichi? You? Finishing your homework?" The same girl asked a 10-year-old Kurama with astonishment.  
  
I think that was when I actually felt something for Mother...  
  
"Hey! Shuuichi, can I copy that?" the girl asked. Thirteen-year-old Kurama shrugged and nodded.  
  
... I'm having dreams on Machi...  
  
Machi kissed an unknown guy and 15 year old Kurama snickered.  
  
Oh yeah... Machi caught me and punched me pretty hard... But it was okay, I guess.  
  
"Shuuichi!"  
  
Kurama woke up, looking bleary-eyed at Harry who was shaking his shoulder gently. "Come on! We have to get to class!"  
  
~*~  
  
It was two weeks before Kurama got a reply from Koenma.  
  
Kurama-  
  
For Genkai, I suppose it is better to have an eye on the teachers too, since there was some past teachers who worked for Voldemort. Also, about the help from Hiei, I can't. Hiei along with the other two are on a mission to save a human, Sirius Black. A.k.a Harry's supposed to be dead godfather.  
  
Koenma-  
  
~*~  
  
*Gasps* The story is only 1,836 words?!?!? But don't worry! If you review, I'll TRY to make sure to write at least 4,000 words.  
  
Everyone give a loud and warming applauds to Kachiko, my editor! I HAVE to thank you, Kachiko! If I can think of another Hunter X Hunter story, I'll make sure it's dedicated to you!  
  
As a last thing to say here, to all who thinks that I often to forget to put the disclaimer in EVERY chapter, I won't bother. The disclaimer already in two chapters, and I think you all will understand that I do NOT own Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho. 


	4. Author's Note READ IT! I MEAN IT!

A/N: Oh! And here's a very bad news to all. I'm going to Japan (And not going to school for 3 weeks!) for a little vacation (As the others suffer school.) and on the way go to Hong Kong.  
  
I'm very excited about going to Japan, since I've never been there. But that's beside the point. The point is, I'm not going to update for a long time. Yup that's right.  
  
Also, I've deleted All Because Of You, Bad Boy, Good Girl, and If I was Lonely. I will be working on better stories later on.  
  
I'm going on March 24, 2004, and I'm coming back at April 15, 2004. Tomorrow, (March 23, 2004) will be my last day in America to update until later on. I hope I will finish the first chapter of Always Darkness, Never Light before I leave. (And if you have no idea what I'm talking about, go to my bio and find out.)  
  
Anyways, I hope my fans (And if I don't have any, I'll be T_T) will not be disappointed. See you!  
  
Oh, and please review and say that you are one of my fans to make me happy :P!! 


	5. Mini Chapter of Return of the Red

**Author's Notes- I'm SOOOO sorry for the looooong wait! Anyways, here are some replies for those who reviewed-**

**Slytherin Queen of Zeo- Friend? Who's the friend....? Oh, no, I don't do slash. Of course, I am a Hermione/Harry believer, but Harry/Draco is okay for me. I never really liked Harry/Draco until my friend pestered me into reading fanfics of Harry/Draco. Yellow Bandana boy...? Sorry, I missed that. Quickly goes to get dvd**

**Manga-nut- I'm sorry Manga Nut-san! It's just that.... School.... and... TV... And I happen to be working on other fics....**

**MissFoxHump – Kurama Hottie. So goddamn true!!**

**Talon and Skittles- Fan? Whips head around with a huge grin throws confetti Yes, yes, updating! Oh yeah, cool name! Talon and skittles.... )**

**Akua- Sama? Wipes a tear of joy The happiness ')!! **

**Inknamida- Really? Original? Cool!! Well, Draco DID see Kurama with Harry... So he took it that he was his friend. **

**ReiKuhori - Mumbles Hiei and Kurama......?? Uhhh...... ..... o.o;;;... Sorry... But I'm not a .... fan... and all...But really thanks for reviewing!**

**Tbiris- THANK YOUUUU!!!! -!**

**NekoT' Nuerotic1' Sammiegirl15- THE CUTE KITTY EYES.... sighs Who can resist it?**

**k-chan- I'm sorrrrry!!!! T.T!**

**BloodMistress- I planned it out now! )!! Hehe.... And to tell you, the pairing is BANG Dies x.X**

**Yo-ma- I'm sorry to disappoint Yaoi-fans.... Bows head in shaaaame**

**Sn0wy – MY STORY?!?!! IN A WEBSITE?!?!1 Bathes in coolness )**

**Your lord and master Cantido- All mothery like Don't you talk to someone that's hard working like that! Of course, I am lazy... Hehe... ) Oooh, you HAVE to see the ocean in Japan! It makes you sooooo cold!!! ) I like cold places xP**

**Kaoru- Salutes Yes Mam'!**

**Azura- Okao! My new version of Okay, Okao )!**

**Hikari Mizu- ! Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Yavie Aelinel- Dang it is right o.o;!**

**kitsune klepto- )!**

**Seagirl- Dies in happiness A fan.... )**

**Hikari Mizu- :O Kill me?! But my perfect death was to fall off a cliff while eating eggs... Oh well ).**

**DarkHart – Oooh, a fellow H/K lover )!**

**I understand that I am missing a page of reviews.... But geez god, it's too much! I'll try to reply them in the next chappie....**

Witches, Wizards, and a Demon?

Chapter 4- Mini Chapter of Return of the Red....

Kurama looked at his letter and tilted his head. Sirius.... Weird name.... He shrugged it off and went to dreadful potions.

Life was pretty simple. Sleep, wake up, stalk Harry, go eat lunch while stalking Harry, stalk Harry some more, do the usual things before bed, stalk Harry some more, then go to sleep.

It was pretty easy to admire the weather in winter. Of course, Kurama loved it. And since then, he could roam the school in his demon form more freely, as the snow camouflages his fur.

A lot of people admired him. He was pretty much popular. Then, almost till Winter Break, something happened.

"Well now, Frindiona is the finding something of lost. Now, Mr. Weasley, where's your quill?" Professor Flickwick gave a little smile as Ron searched around. "Uh.... No where to be found...?" He said, a bit red.

"Yes, now, go behind you and say, Frindiona!" Professor Flickwick gave a little wave movement, as Ron faced backwards, pointing to Kurama, who happened to be behind him. (Namely stalking Harry who was sitting next to Ron.)

"Findona!"

BANG!

"Ron! It was Frindiona!!!! Not Findona!! Oh my god! Shuuichi! Are you- ..." Hermione's jaws dropped as Kurama stood up. Everything looked at him, jaws dropped. Kurama groaned and put his hand to his aching head, where Ron has blasted his spell. Now Kurama was rubbing his temple that was covered from the curly hair. Wait a second.... Curly hair?!

"Minamino! It's.... it's red and long!!!" Someone shouted.

Kurama blinked.

Ron looked embarrassed but shocked at the same time. "Kurama, you had RED hair?!?!"

Hermione blinked. "I think that the spell.... kind of got your old hair back..."

Ron snapped around. "What? How did you know?"

Hermione was about to reply, when a quill snapped onto Ron's desk, giving him a jump. Kurama stood there dumbly, not knowing what to say, and namely just kept quiet and sat down.

Not much students was listening to Proffessor Flickwick as many were gaping at Kurama's long hair. Padma, who was also in the class, blushed as she thought of running her hands through it.

Pitiful.

**Laughs sheepishly Erm... 2 pages... hehehehe... Well, I had to update... so... **

**Dana**


End file.
